It ends tonight
by PrincessJordy
Summary: A songfic based off the end of the "Revelations" and the song "It ends to tonight" by the All-American rejects. After the Epilogue.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue bloods or the lyrics used in this story. The characters belong to Melissa De La Cruz and the lyrics to the All American Rejects. **

**Summary: A songfic based off the end of the "Revelations" and the song "It ends to tonight" by the All-American rejects.**

* * *

_Your subtleties, they strangle me_

_I can't explain myself at all_

_And all that wants and all that needs_

_All I don't want to need at all_

* * *

_**Bliss:**_

Bliss lay curled up on her bed. She couldn't move any longer, the pain was too much.

She'd killed Aggie, attacked Schuyler, and she wasn't sure how many others.

And Dylan.

She'd hurt him and now…now he was dead.

A sob racked her body and she curled up, pulling her knees to her chest. She had loved him; no one had ever made her feel the way Dylan had.

She was silver blood. She was the very thing her best friends, Schuyler and Dylan, were trying to stop…

The sobs shook her again.

* * *

_The walls start breathing_

_My mind's unweaving_

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone_

_A weight is lifted on this evening_

_I give the final blow_

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight, it ends tonight_

* * *

_**SKY:**_

Schuyler stood in her room at the Force's, staring at the expensive things all around her, this wasn't her home. This wasn't where she wanted to be.

Her beloved grandfather was gone.

He was the only family she had left. Though Charles Force was her uncle she didn't feel any connection to him at all.

What did she even have anymore?

Cordelia was gone, she'd never even known her mother Allegra or her father, her grandfather was gone, and Jack. Jack was gone too. She had lied, told him she didn't love him. But she did.

What she did have was Oliver.

Oliver her best friend whom she loved as well.

She wiped away the tears that were running down her cheeks. She needed to be composed.

She curled up on the large bed and pulled out one of the books Jack had given her, she traced the cover, not opening it, remembering the time they had spent together.

She felt pathetic.

* * *

_A falling star_

_Least I fall alone_

_I can't explain what you can't explain_

_You're finding things that you didn't know_

_I __look at you with such disdain_

* * *

**Mimi:**

She'd won, as she always did, because, well, she was _Mimi Force_.

She had Jack now and Schuyler couldn't get in her way any longer.

However, she didn't feel like she'd won. Jack still loved Schuyler.

Mimi knew he hated her.

The love and hate of their relationship wasn't any different than it had been in any of their past lives, but somehow it was still as painful.

How was it that Schuyler could receive his affections, when Mimi had been with him for all of time?

She looked out of the limo's window.

Maybe what she needed was some shopping to make her feel better, she could go spend the fortune on things she'd probably never wear, or maybe she'd get her nails done…

* * *

_The walls start breathing_

_My mind's unweaving_

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone_

_A weight is lifted on this evening_

_I give the final blow_

* * *

**Oliver:**

Oliver sat in his new car, wondering if he should drive to the Force's and demand to see Sky. He didn't think there was a very good chance that the vampires were going to let a tiny human like him, no matter how important to Sky, into their house because he pounded on the doors and windows all night.

He blared the music a little louder, trying to drown out his thoughts.

Schuyler had said she loved him! After everything they'd been through she loved him.

But Oliver wasn't naïve. He knew that she still loved Jack, no matter what she tried to pull off. Oliver probably knew Schuyler better than Schuyler knew Schuyler, if that made sense.

He grabbed his phone and started to texting Sky quickly. Even if he couldn't see her, he needed to let her know he was out there worrying about her.

**Sky, U OK?**

It took a moment and he figured she was trying to find her phone.

**Ollie, I'm fine.**

He knew that was a lie. No one was fine after all she'd been through and he told her so.

He loved her more than she would ever comprehend and he would be there for her. No matter what.

* * *

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight_

_Just a little insight_

_Won't make this right_

_It's too late to fight_

_It ends tonight, it ends tonight_

* * *

**Jack:**

She had said she didn't love him anymore, that he should go ahead with the bond.

He couldn't understand it, but something had crossed his mind as she had left. Oliver.

He had seen him kiss her cheek days ago and they did spend a lot of time together. But he was sure of one thing; Mimi had something to do with it.

He could hear Schuyler in the other room. She'd cried for a while, which was understandable considering her grandfather had just died. She had kicked some things, like on her first day at the Force's and later she'd just been eerily quiet. He'd wanted to go and comfort her, but he doubted she'd want that, so he stood, leaning against the door of his room.

* * *

_Now I'm on my own side_

_It's better than being on your side_

_It's my fault when you're blind_

_It's better that I see it through your eyes_

_All these thoughts locked inside_

_Now you're the first to know_

* * *

The young blue bloods (and Oliver) had been through a lot. Death, heartache, truth and lies were getting in the way of their lives.

Bliss Llewellyn was looking into mirror, that's why Jordan had tried to kill her; she'd been trying to protect the others. She turned and looked at the mark on the back of her neck again.

_Silver blood. _

Schuyler Van Allen had lost everything and now lay on her bed, Beauty, her bloodhound curled up against her, trying to make her feel better. She was heartbroken.

Mimi Force flipped through magazines as her toenails were painted a soft pink, she sneered as she turned the page to see pictures of Schuyler, modeling a new look. She hated that girl.

Oliver Hazard-Perry was sitting watching a _star wars_ marathon, wishing desperately Sky was there to share it with him. It wasn't the same without her.

Jack Force was pacing his room. There had to be a way out of the bond a way he could be with Schuyler, he sunk to the floor, running a hand through his platinum hair. He needed to do something. Anything.

* * *

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight, it ends tonight_

_Just a little insight_

_Won't make this right_

_It's too late to fight_

_It ends tonight, it ends_

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight, it ends tonight_

_Just a little insight_

_Won't make this right_

_It's too late to fight_

_It ends tonight, it ends tonight_

_Tonight, insight_

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight _

* * *

**So that's it. It was my first attempt at a Blue Bloods fic. So I hope you enjoyed it! I'd love to hear what you think! So please review and tell me what you liked and what I could do better next time. **

**I also I've updated my Twilight stories "Stupid Lamb" and "The Bet"**


End file.
